Me encanta pelearme contigo
by pequesuarts
Summary: Este es un fic que yo escribí (suarts) con mi amiga peque en un rato de aburrimiento. Es un DG (como suelen ser los míos). Leedlo y dejad rr, xfi.
1. Peleando empiezan las cosas

1. Peleando empiezan las cosas  
  
Draco estaba harto. Pansy Parkinson llevaba ya cuatro horas persiguiéndole y no era nada agradable.  
  
-Draco, Draco, Draco, - decía su voz chillona. - ¿vas a venir conmigo al baile? ¿Vendrás, vendrás, vendrás?  
  
-Pansy, - ella sonrió ilusionada, por primera vez en toda la mañana él la había dirigido la palabra - piérdete y no te encuentres, ¿quieres?  
  
Pansy, su prometida (sus padres soñaban si creían que se iba a casar con aquella pesada, que además era conocida por lo fácil y que tenía cara de bulldog), lo sacaba de quicio. La tenía encima toooodo el santo día. Excepto, claro, cuando estaba con sus múltiples conquistas, que solían hacer a Pansy sentirse inferior. Porque él era estupendo, claro. Y además, ESTABA estupendo. Y lo sabía. Sabía que podía tener a cualquier chica del colegio, y lo aprovechaba. Otra de sus pasiones eran las apuestas y los retos. En una ocasión, y por lo cual Marcus Flint le tuvo que dar quinientos galeones contantes y sonantes, estuvo con una chica cada día durante diez días. Y, lo mejor, a ninguna de ellas le importaba que hubiese otras mientras pudiesen seguir luciéndose con el Gran Draco Malfoy. Así que la semana siguiente pudo repetir. Otra cosa que lo sacaba de quicio: sus estúpidos padres. Sin duda, habían perdido toda la esencia de los Malfoy. ¿No son los Malfoys los mejores? Sí, lo son. Así que, ¿para qué molestarse en servir a Voldemort? ¡Que los demás les sirviesen a ellos, que para eso estaban! ¡Para ser servidos! La tercera cosa que le sacaba de quicio la tenía enfrente: San Potter, Pobretón Weasley y Sangre Sucia Granger. San Potter tan buenecito y perfecto (¡pamplinas!), Ron Weasley perrito... esto... amigo fiel que lo perseguía a todas partes. Y Granger, además de sangre sucia, empollona y resabida. Presenció un beso entre el pobretón y la sangre sucia. Qué asco y qué patético. Él (el gran Draco Malfoy) no saldría con semejante bicho jamás. Un par de chicas de tercero sus piraron a su lado. "¡Ya me gustaría a mí que mi novio me luciese sin ningún complejo!" dijo una de ellas. ¡Diablos! Él lucía a sus novias, pero sus novias no tenían ni mucho menos el aspecto de Granger (gracias a dios). Lo peor de todo: excepto Snape (el único profesor inteligente, por lo visto) TODOS los profesores los adoraban. Especialmente a Potter y a Granger. "Los profesores son unos carcas estúpidos" pensó. "Mira que preferir a Potter antes que a MÍ.... ja! Eso sí tenía gracia!"  
  
Su vida era una mierda. Era ella, a lo mejor no la más guapa, a lo mejor no la más lista, pero sí la mejor (a secas). Ese ESTÚPIDO Potter salía con Luna, su mejor amiga. No era culpa de Luna, que incluso había pedido permiso, y a la cual le había dicho que no había problema. La culpa era de Potter, que en siete años que lo había perseguido (los cuatro primeros, LITERALMENTE) no había sido capaz de reparar en que ella ESTABA ALLÍ. Maldito miope. ¡Ya tenía el pelo rojo! ¿Qué hacía falta para que se la viera? ¿Carteles de neón? ¡Anda ya! Luego está Ron. Noooo, no es suficiente con que el niño que vivió no la hiciese caso, sino que cada chico (CADA UNO) que se la acercaba era inmediatamente ahuyentado por Ronald Weasley el del Complejo-de-hermano- mayor-sobreprotector. ¡Al diablo con Ron! Y, por último y no menos fastidioso, estaba el estúpido gilipollas de Snape. "Señorita Weasley, está usted en las nubes, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y quiero diez pergaminos sobre está poción PARA MAÑANA." ¡Al diablo con Snape! Buscaría a alguien muggle, para que le mandase el último trabajo que le había hecho a Snape a una fotocopiadora. "¿En las fotocopiadoras muggles estarán acostumbrados a los pergaminos?". ¡Oh... qué tierno" pensó. Osea, que Ron y Hermione podían darse el lote en público sin que pasase nada, y ella tenía que pedir permiso para pedirle prestados unos apuntes a colin Creevey "A Colín Creevey!" siguió pensando.  
  
-¡¡¡Mira por dónde vas, Weasley!!! - gritó Draco enfadado, al ver a la Weasley chocarse con él.  
  
-¡¡¡A mí nadie me grita!!! ¿Me oíste? Ni tú, ni Ron, ni nadie!!! Ya tengo yo un huen día como para que Malfoy el ególatra, creido y narcisista - y tío bueno, añadió, pero para sí misma - me venga diciendo que mire por donde vaya!!! ¿Acaso has mirado tú? Noooooo. ¿Te crees que todo el mundo está a tu disposición? Unas cuantas imbéciles lo están, solo porque tienes los ojos bonitos, pero resulta que yo no soy una de ellas.  
  
-¿Te parecen más bonitos los ojos de Potter, no? - dijo él, sin inmutarse aparentemente, mientras pensaba "caray con la niñata Weasley, y parecía callada!".  
  
-¡Pues sí! - mintió ella - Lástima que su cerebro no valga mucho más que el tuyo.  
  
-Y yo que pensé que estarías llorando como una tonta porque tu adorado Potter sale con tu amiguita del alma... - dijo él, riéndose sarcástico.  
  
"Cabrón" pensó Ginny.  
  
-Y yo que pensaba que tú estabas llorando porque en el partido del mes que viene Harry te volverá a ganar. - dijo ella - ¿Esta vez piensas volver a hacerte el inconsciente, como el año pasado? ¡Qué patético!  
  
-¿Discutiendo, señorita Weasley? - la voz de Snape se dejó oir por detrás de ella. ¡Maldición!  
  
-Comentando sobre Quidditch. - dijo.  
  
-Eres mujer, - dijo Draco, mientras Snape se iba - ¿sabes algo de Quidditch?  
  
-Por lo visto más que tú, machista de mierda.  
  
-Además de mugrienta, feminista. Jamás encontrarás un solo hombre que te quiera hacer caso. - eso había dolido.  
  
-Y tú jamás encontrarás a alguien capaz de quererte a ti, y no a tu físico o a tu dinero.  
  
-Virginia Weasley. - gritó alguien por detrás - ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no te metas en líos?  
  
-¡Yo no me metí! - gritó ella - ¡Empezó él! Además, me sé cuidar solita!  
  
-Yo solo quiero ayudarte! No me grites!  
  
-Pues no lo estás haciendo! - vociferó ella - ¡Me ridiculizas! ¡Eso es lo que haces! ¡No necesito ayuda porque, para que lo sepas, a Malfoy le cojo yo la vuelta mejor que tú! ¡Cuando tú vas, Ron, yo vuelvo! ¡No olvides eso!  
  
A Draco no le habría sentado bien eso, pero... se había ido porque llegaba tarde.  
  
Acababa de tener Historia de la Magia, tal vez la materia más aburrida.  
  
-Draquito... - dijo Zabini, en la mesa de al lado.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra volver a repetir eso. Me recuerdas a Pansy.  
  
-Parece que la Weasley se te resiste. Ya me han contado las cuatro voces que te dio esta mañana.  
  
-Como si me importase. - dijo él.  
  
-Bueno, hace dos días me dijiste que serías capaz de ir al baile con cualquier chica que yo dijese. - Zabini se sonrió - ¿Y si digo que vayas con la Weasley?  
  
Draco valoró eso. Ya era hora de que alguien le propusiese un reto mínimamente difícil. Además, la chica estaba bastante bien. Si no fuese por el idiota de su hermano, varios chicos (incluido Zabini) estarían babeando tras ella.  
  
-¿Mil galeones? - dijo Draco.  
  
-Parece que estamos derrochadores. - dijo zabini.  
  
-Y a mí me parece que no podrás comprar nada durante la semana siguiente al baile. - dijo Draco.  
  
Dos días más tarde... Helen Zabini, de Slytherin pero también buena amiga suya, se acercaba corriendo.  
  
-¡ADIVINA! - dijo - Tan solo, adivina.  
  
-¿Qué? - preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Malfoy apostó con mi hermano a que iría al baile contigo. ¿No es estupendo? Irás con Malfoy!!!  
  
-¿Quién demonios te ha dicho que yo voy a querer ir con él? - preguntó Ginny.  
  
Helen puso una cara rara, tan solo por un segundo.  
  
-Mejor que ir con Neville otra vez....  
  
-¡Puedo ir con cualquier otro!  
  
-Exceptuando a Draco, - dijo Helen - ¿quién se enfrentaría a Ronald furibundo para ir contigo?  
  
-¡¡¡Pues iré sola!!! ¿Qué pintamos Malfoy yo juntos en un baile? ¿Y yo qué gano? Él una barbaridad de galeones, y yo? Dinero no, claro no soy una pu...  
  
-Para el carro. - dijo Helen - ¿De verdad dices que no vas a ir con Malfoy?  
  
-NO. - negó Ginny.  
  
A Helen le salió la vena Slytherin.  
  
-Te hago una apuesta. Diez galeones a que vas con él.  
  
-Hecho. Me viene bien la pasta.  
  
Ginny se quedó pensando. Tal vez perdiese diez galeones porque:  
  
Malfoy estaba bueno. Malfoy no se daría por vencido con facilidad. Que fuese con él al baile, no implicaba ningún tipo de relación. Aunque en muchos aspectos Harry fuese mejor que Malfoy, había que reconocer que Malfoy al menos veía. Porque, a fin de cuentas, ¿quién había gastado diez minutos de su mañana en hablar (mejor dicho, discutir) con ella? ¡¡¡Malfoy!!! 


	2. Queremos pasar

2. Queremos pasar  
  
Aunque la Weasley se niegue a venir conmigo al principio, y dado que Potter es tan tonto como para querer a su amiga antes que a ella (y no es que su amiga sea fea del todo, pero acabo de ver a la weasley en camiseta ajustada y no está del todo mal) (para qué mentirme a mi mismo, está muy bien, si no fuese weasley...) tengo el camino liiibre. Porque Longbottom no es rival para mí. En realidad, (sin darme cuenta, levanto la ceja) nadie lo es para mí.  
  
-¡Draco! - Dios... Pansy otra vez no - Mira.  
  
Traía un trapo verde oscuro en la mano.  
  
-Me he comprado un vestido (dos mil galeones, nada ostentoso, es un bailecito) a juego con tu túnica. ¿Qué te parece? ¿eh?  
  
Yo estaba tan a gusto...  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a llevar la misma túnica que el año pasado? ¡Ni que fuese Weasley! Me he comprado otra, negra.  
  
-Cámbiala tú, cielo, porque esta ya no la puedo cambiar.  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Pansy! ¡No iremos a juego! ¡Qué desgracia! - estaba siendo sarcástico, pero por su sonrisa tonta deduzco que no lo capta - ¡Espera! - añado - ¡Ni siquiera vamos a ir juntos!  
  
-¿Quéeeee? - lloriqueó.  
  
-¿Te he dicho yo alguna vez que vayamos a ir juntos? - esta niñata me desespera.  
  
-Pues... no.. pero como... yo insistí... (snif) y tú no digiste nada...  
  
-Te estaba ignorando, Pansy. - dije - Y ahora largo, ¿sí? Tengo más cosas que hacer.  
  
Pansy se fue lloriqueando. ¡Bah! Las mujeres sólo saben llorar. Bien. Ahora cómo convenzo a la Weasley? Salgo de la biblioteca y la busco. Lo primero es que se de por enterada de que va a ir conmigo. ¡A ver si se compra un vestido decente! (A ser posible, también ajustado, por favor). La encuentro en la biblioteca. Espero que no esté mucho allí, no se me vaya a transformar en Granger.  
  
-Vienes conmigo al baile. - la digo.  
  
-¿Perdona? No te estaba escuchando. - contesta.  
  
-----------  
  
-Vienes conmigo al baile. - me dice el muy cabrón. Como si no lo supiese...  
  
-¿Perdona? No te estaba escuchando. - ignóralo Ginny. Y no le mires a los ojos, que desde pequeñita te gustaron los grises.  
  
-Cómprate algo que te haga valer la pena. - dice.  
  
-Una falda-cinturón como la de tu prometida, por ejemplo? - creo que me ha ignorado. Muy bien. Yo también sé hacer eso.  
  
-Te recojo en el Hall a las ocho.  
  
-Espera sentado, Malfoy. - digo. Se sienta a mi lado. Qué sexyyyyy!!! Ignóralo, Ginny. ¿Qué vale más, él o diez galeones? Creo que tengo esa respuesta más clara de lo que me gustaría.  
  
-En el Hall no hay sillas. - dice - Y no pretenderás que me siente en las escaleras.  
  
-Haz como quieras, quédate ahí de pie toda la noche si te apetece. O pídele a alguien que te convierta en estatua. Por si no lo has captado, y ya sabía que eras corto pero no sabía que tanto, no pienso aparecer.  
  
-------  
  
¡Al diablo con ella!  
  
-¿Piensas quedarte llorando por Potter toda la noche? - a ver si reacciona!.  
  
-En realidad pensaba pasar la noche bailando con mis amigos, pero tampoco es mala idea. - necia.  
  
-¿Acaso tienes amigos? - lo dudo. Pobretón weasley los asusta. ¡Gallinas!  
  
-Si te refieres a amigos de verdad, más que tú. - he dicho amigos a secas. ¿siempre tiene que darle la vuelta a todo?  
  
-¿de qué color es tu túnica? - ya que voy con ella, quiero aprovechar para que a Pansy le de un ataque al corazón.  
  
-¿Y a ti qué te importa?  
  
-La mía es negra, - digo - Todos los colores van bien con el negro.  
  
-¿Y a mí qué? Como si me importase... - ¡copiona!  
  
-Me alegra saber que no eres de esas chicas obsesas con la ropa.  
  
-Me alegro de que te alegre. Pero, si no vamos juntos, ¿a ti qué más te da?  
  
---------  
  
El tío parece seguro de que voy a ir con él.  
  
-Ahora el obseso con la ropa eres tú, no? - pregunto - Tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer,..  
  
Trato de irme porque si sigue pasándose la mano por el pelo y levantando la ceja me voy a tirar encima suyo.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Más interesantes que hablar conmigo? ¿Juegas a la lotería a ver si sales de pobre tal vez?  
  
-Es la diezmilava cosa más interesante que tengo que hacer, gracias por la idea.  
  
-----------  
  
Este juego ya me está cansando. El que tiene más cosas que hacer soy yo.  
  
-Sé puntual, Weasley. - le digo mientras me voy.  
  
-¿Hemos quedado? ¡Qué despistada soy! Sea cuando sea, no voy a poder ir.  
  
-Al baile, tonta. - ¡qué tía! Me parece que será más difícil de lo que pensaba.  
  
-Te he dicho que no iremos juntos, Malfoy, lo siento. ¡Pero qué digo! Miento! No lo siento! Y que sepas que eres bastante patético cuando persigues a una chica. Se te da mejor que corran detrás de ti. Como Pansy.  
  
Mira, guapa (n/a esto es un pensamiento), estoy hasta las narices de que corran detrás de mí. Si crees que por hacerte la dura voy a dejarte en paz, estás equivocada. ¡Al contrario! ¡Esto se hace más interesante!  
  
--------  
  
El tío se ha quedado pensando. ¿Es que no me entiende?  
  
-N-o v-a-m-o-s a i-r a-l b-a-i-l-e j-u-n-t-o-s. - a este tío (que ahora sonríe con sarcasmo y hay que ver lo seeeexy que es) hay que deletrearle las cosas. Lo esperaba de sus amigotes, pero no de él.  
  
Espera, se va. Sonreía porque me estaba ignorando. ¡¡¡A mí nadie me ignora!!! Excepto Harry, claro. ¡¡¡Pero me va a dejar de ignorar!!!  
  
-----------  
  
Dos semanas después... Draco es un pesado. MUY pesado. Ha cambiado la hora cincuentamil veces solo para recordarme que supuestamente voy a ir con él al baile. ¡¡¡¿Qué hago?!!! ¡¡¡Lo he llamado Draco!!! Esto me está afectando. Su mirada derretidora me está ablandando el cerebro!!! Socooorroooo!!!  
  
-Ginny siempre había sido mía. - ¿esa es la voz de Harry?  
  
-¿Celoso? - ese es Ron.  
  
-¡No! Solo pienso que Malfoy y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Quiero decir, que corría detrás de mí, no de Malfoy!!! - qué mal miente.  
  
-Mi hermana no corre tras Malfoy, - dice Ron - Malfoy corre tras ella.  
  
-¿estás seguro Ron? Yo que tú le cantaba las cuarenta a esa niña .  
  
-¡Se las va a cargar! - grita mi hermano.  
  
Genial, ahora voy a tener que esquivar a Ron por lo menos durante otra semana. ¿Y a quién le pido yo dinero? Espera, Harry celoso... eso sí vale los diez galeones... tal vez sea hora de hacerle caso al bombón... espera!!! No no no no no!!! Le digiste que no ibas a ir con él y aún tienes tu orgullo!!! Pero eso no implica que le pongas más fácil la tarea de perseguirte,. Y que hagas que "casualmente" Harry este cerca. ¡Qué maquiavélica soy! ¿Será culpa de Malfoy? Me las pagarás, Potter. Hey!!! Además ya no quiero a Harry!!! Esto sí es un logro, Virginia. Celebrémoslo. Espera!!! Me parezco a Draco!!! Tal vez estemos pasando demasiado tiempo juntos!!! Aunque no me importaría pasar más rato con semejante rubio y, a ser posible, más juntos. ¡¡¡Deja de decir eso!!! Malfoy consiguió lo que quería. Me está volviendo loca. Alerta, alerta!!!  
  
----------  
  
Tres días después... Helen y Ginny iban por un pasillo estrecho de camino a su clase de adivinación.  
  
-Malfoy me dió esto para ti- le dio una carta- le tienes pilladito.  
  
Helen sonrió con maldad.  
  
-Lo dudo. - dijo Ginny.  
  
-¿Cómo que lo dudas? ¿Desde cuando Malfoy escribe cartas?  
  
-Desde que sabe escribir? - contesta Ginny.  
  
-Admítelo, quieras o no, lo tienes en el bote. Y yo que tú lo aprovechaba.  
  
Doblaron la esquina.  
  
-Ya, para darte a ti diez galeones, no?  
  
-Entre otras cosas. Por eso, y por sus pectorales. - dijo Helen.  
  
Continuaron caminando.  
  
-¿Decías? - Ginny señaló con la cabeza a Malfoy que se morreaba con otra.  
  
-----  
  
La Weasley me tiene hasta las narices! Llevo dos semanas y media tras ella y la muy . . . pasa de mí. Menos mal que nadie lo sabe. Menos mal que basta con que mire a la gente para que se aparte de nuestro camino. Porque ahora es "nuestro" camino, no solo mío. Llevo dos semanas y media de abstinencia!!! No, no, no, esto no puede ser. Le echo un vistazo al pasillo. Una rubia, guapa, de quinto. Creo que ella y yo nunca. . . es de Hufflepuff, no merece la pena. Morena de ojos azules que busca a alguien. . . no, es la amiga de la Weasley ¡y es Slytherin?! Vaya. Veamos. . . Cho Chang? Demasiado usada. Hay una chica castaña con reflejos cobrizos. . . cobrizos. . . interesante: Lástima que tenga los ojos azules y no oscuros, y sin pecas. ¡Pero qué dices, Draco?! Esta misma sirve. Además, creo que el año pasado. . . sí, esta sirve.  
  
-Hola. . . - digo.  
  
-Nicole. - dice ella - ¿Querías algo?  
  
-En realidad, sí. - le paso la mano por la cintura y ella sonríe mientras nos vamos a un pasillo estrecho, normalmente poco transitado.  
  
Wow! La nena besa bien. En ese instante oigo un carraspeo.  
  
-Queremos pasar.  
  
Oh oh. -------  
  
No me lo creo. No me lo creo!!! El muy cabrón. . . Miro a Helen.  
  
-¿Te molesta? - me susurra, maliciosa.  
  
-Sí, me molesta. Te recuerdo que no vamos bien de tiempo y ocupan todo el pasillo. - definitivamente no quiero mirar dónde tiene él las manos.  
  
Definitivamente sí que quiero. Mano izquierda. . . muslo. ¡cerdo! Mano derecha. . . ¿podría ser. . .? ¡Le está quitando el sujetador! Ni que fuese una barbie a la que vestir y desvestir! La verdad, es tan alta como una barbie pero más que quitarle el sujetador le debe estar quitando la camiseta, porque está plana. ¿A dónde has ido a parar, Malfoy? Bueno, ya está bien, se acabó la escenita. Me he hartado de ver esto y no voy a seguir viéndolo. Y no penséis que me largo, no. . . Carraspeo, haciéndome notar.  
  
-Queremos pasar.  
  
---------  
  
Parece que Malfoy no estaba tan colado al fin y al cabo. ¡Odio no tener razón! ¡No es justooo. . .! Gin se ha quedado blanca. ¿Ira, tristeza o. . . celos?  
  
-¿Te molesta?  
  
-Sí, me molesta. Te recuerdo que no vamos bien de tiempo y ocupan todo el pasillo. - no sé si creermelo.  
  
Los brazos de Malfoy. . . ¡es tan asqueroso como decía mi hermano! Y eso que mi hermano es un cabrón mentiroso, pero parece que al fin se dio cuenta de que somos familia y me dijo alguna verdad. . . tendré que comprobar si mi novio se lió con Hannah Abbot. Ginny lleva un rato sin hablar. Ahora carraspea y les pide el paso como si nada!!! A veces no entiendo a esta niña.  
  
-Queremos pasar. - dice, con bastante mala leche.  
  
-Pues te aguantas. Estábamos primero.  
  
-Muy bien. - dice ella.  
  
---------  
  
Este tío se pasa de listo. Me acerco con paso decidido y los aparto de un empujón. Con él no puedo, pero ella se cae al suelo. ¡Merecido se lo tiene! Por facilona!!! Paso pisándole "sin querer" esas piernas palilludas que tiene.  
  
-Vamos. - le digo a mi amiga.  
  
-¿Celosa, Weasley? - dice. Parece que él se interesa más por mis celos que por su chica-a-medio-desnudar. Y ella sigue sonriendo como imbécil!  
  
-Asqueada. Y decepcionada. No puedo creer que me puedas comparar con esto.  
  
-Pues os parecéis.  
  
¿Quéeeeee? ¿Quéeeeee?  
  
-¿Parecidas? Visita al oculista, Malfoy. ¡Mira! Si hasta podrás ponerte unas gafas como las de Harry!  
  
--------  
  
Será puta. . . ¿yo? ¿con gafas? Eso me ha sentado MUY MAL! Miro a la otra chica. La verdad es que entre las tetas de una y las de la otra no hay color. Y si no me ha costado una palabra estar con ella probablemente los demás se la tiren a los tres meses. . . Creo que sé quién me interesa más, pero no me conviene que se lo crea. Ayudo a. . . Natalia? A levantarse y la abrazo.  
  
-¿Te importa Weasley? Estoy ocupado.  
  
-¡Vamos, Helen, es tarde! - dice. Y se van.  
  
Noelia me besa, pero no la correspondo.  
  
-¿Pasa algo? - dice.  
  
-Me aburres. Ve a buscar a otro. - y me largo. Me han dejado a la mitad, y eso no me gusta un pelo, pero me parece que si no es el sostén de la Weasley el que desabrocho (qué talla será?), no quiero ningún otro.  
  
¿Y si le regalo una rosa de esas rojas? ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? YO regalando flores. . . asombroso. Espera. No, no por favor. Pansy otra vez! Espero que se note que acabo de estar con Nadine. ¿Tengo carmín en el uniforme de Quidditch? Sí. Y es naranja chillón, así que confío en que se vea bien. 


End file.
